


寂静的库尔扎斯22

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 奥尔光♀1.0背景玛丽苏OOC有进入芝诺光篇章





	寂静的库尔扎斯22

结束了星芒节的假期，回到巨龙首营地的奥尔什方被几个月来堆积的工作压的头晕脑胀。老伯爵派来的代理指挥官再尽职尽责，可是很多工作只有他这个正牌指挥官才能做。

光不擅长处理文件账目，她也尽量力所能及的帮忙筹措物资。毕竟她成为大英雄之前，是艾欧泽亚群众的万能砖头——哪有需要往哪搬，掏牛粪赶苍蝇洗床单送快递。狩猎采集更是她说第二，没人敢说第一。

她向奥尔什方要了一小队生活兵，每天带他们出门辨认各种食材、矿石、炼金原料。如果有一天她不在了，希望这些人能够胜任巨龙首的后勤，照顾好奥尔什方。

这是光在库尔扎斯迎来的第二个春天，营地扩建计划的第二期也在筹划中。奥尔什方忙的简直人仰马翻，恨不得自己划成破舰岛的大章鱼，长出八只手来写文件。晚上回到房间像个秤砣一样倒在床上就睡死过去，连衣服和鞋子都是光帮他脱的。

唯有宁静的清晨，阳光洒满房间时，两人睁开朦胧的睡眼时，才能抱在一起腻歪一会。在星芒节的假期时，他们两个经常一腻歪一个上午，在埃内马兰抗议砸门下，才恋恋不舍的起来吃午餐。

奥尔什方侧躺着，手指摩挲着光凌乱的发丝：“下半辈子，希望每天第一个看见的就是你。”

光却皱着眉头，阻止了他的吻：“奥尔什方老爷，麻烦你去洗个澡，你已经连续三个晚上倒头就睡，你现在闻着就像萨纳兰松茸。”

真的那么臭吗？他低头闻闻自己，刚醒来的嗅觉尚不敏锐。巨龙首的严冬，军营里臭男人扎堆，一个两个星期不洗澡是正常事。他天空一般的蓝眼睛盛满笑意：“再臭你不也还跟我睡在一起吗？这叫做男人味！”

自我感觉不错的奥尔什方老爷被恋人哄到了浴室，一盆火魔法烧好的冒着白烟的洗澡水正等着他。从浴室出来后，桌子上摆着光给他做的增高营养餐。

“真是老夫老妻，你变了，你没有以前爱我了。”奥尔什方故作伤心的凑到光的脸旁，光在他脸上亲了一口才美滋滋的回去吃早餐。

 

光带着生活兵小队从东部高地回来时，推开办公室的大门，就看见一个巨大的身影扑向她，把她死死的按在怀里。光差点被柔软的胸部闷死，眼冒金星的她听见兴奋浑厚的女声在她头上大呼：“亲爱的阿光，我想死你了！”

挣脱出来的光，抬头看见高她不知道三头、四头、还是五头的银发女鲁加，对方干脆把她高举到跟自己目光持平的地方，笑眯眯的看着她：“你变漂亮了，一定是爱情的滋润。”奥尔什方从穆恩布瑞达身后绕过来，从她手上像接小孩子一样把光接下来：“你的朋友们等你很久了。”

她这才看见坐在沙发上的于里昂热，帕帕力莫，还有……一个双手交叉在脑后、翘着二郎腿、留着银色莫西干头，极其眼熟的少年。

少年看见光双眼一亮，轻佻的对她吹个口哨：“走了一路，终于见到美女了。”

穆恩布瑞达的额头上出现个十字路口，走过去一记重拳把少年从沙发拍出去，拍到少年窜出来趴在了光的脚下。

“桑克瑞德！老师说过，你要像尊重他一样尊重光之战士！”女鲁加走过来把少年拎起来，按着他的莫西干头：“好好打招呼！”

……

光觉得自己嘴角抽筋，虽然说谁都年轻过，可也不代表谁都中二过。以前听说桑克瑞德曾经做过小流氓，这个莫西干头也太……

身心受到伤害的桑克瑞德，规规矩矩对光鞠躬：“你好，光之战士，我叫桑克瑞德，单身。”

单身？奥尔什方咳嗽一声，一只手搂住光的肩膀：“你好，我叫奥尔什方·灰石，是光的未婚夫。”

 

穆恩布瑞达看着亲昵的恋人们，脸颊微红的看向于里昂热：“谈恋爱真令人羡慕，是吧？”

于里昂热此时还没有兜帽和眼镜，他装作没看见穆恩布瑞达的脸色，只是点点头。

小小的帕帕力莫神色凝重，最后才开口：“恕我免去客套，我们该谈正经事了。”

 

奥尔什方暂时放下了手里的工作，把亲手冲泡了库尔扎斯奶茶，端给在雪之家远道而来的客人们。

客人们并没有回避他，他也沉默的从他们对话里听到一些潜入、暗杀、帝国、营救之类的恐怖词汇。他在巨龙首营地里迎接过无数的冒险者与佣兵，深知光的这群朋友绝不简单，哪怕是那个看上去不正经的莫西干头，也是位出类拔萃的高手。

光沉默的坐在正中间，听着来自萨雷安的贤人们激烈的辩论。她就像一把沉睡在剑鞘里的宝剑，只有别人需要时才会展露锋芒。她一直都是一柄利剑，身边的人无论讨论出怎样的计划，最后她做的只是点头，执行。

光突然抬眼望向正要走出雪之家的奥尔什方，目光神情的好像要把他吸进去一般。她对他展颜一笑，犹如库尔扎斯暴雪过后展现的晚霞。

激辩的众人并没有看见恋人间的情愫，光站起来，他们立即安静下来，目光里充满尊重与崇拜，望向这位连路易索瓦那样的伟人都赞许的英雄。

光望向奥尔什方：“都交给我吧。”她会不会让库尔扎斯失去奥尔什方最爱的春天，她要阻止第七灵灾，她要终结龙诗战争。

奥尔什方不知道光的话到底是什么意思，他只知道，光要走了。

 

那一晚，奥尔什方从背后抱住她光裸的背脊，将头埋在她的肩窝处。

他们都没有睡。

“你这次，要去多久？”

光沉默着。

奥尔什方害怕了，怕她会消逝在世界的某个角落。

他以为她会一直沉默下去。

奥尔什方，无论是世界尽头，还是时间尽头，我都会回到你身边。

他的拥抱似乎要把她揉碎一般，她准过头去看向他的双眼。库尔扎斯夜晚总是比别处明亮许多，黑夜里他的双眼反射着幽暗的柔光。

“这次……我可能不能给你写信了。”

“没关系，我等你。”

救世诗盟得到情报，米德·加隆德之子西德·加隆德从加雷马出逃失败，现在人在帝国中央堡里。他们此行最主要的目的就是救出这位光日后的搭档、海德林最杰出的机械师。光还另有私心，她希望能终结使卫月砸向艾欧泽亚的罪魁祸首——第七军团军团长奈尔。

这大概是光第一次有如此强烈的杀掉一个人的愿望，奈尔是光有生以来遇到的对手里，真正该死的人。

 

潜入到帝国堡垒里说着轻巧，打晕个士兵扒了一身军服就算混进去大杀一场，西德也未必愿意跟她逃出来。

萨雷安贤人总是爱制定各种各样的计划，而策划这种事情基本是没有光的事。帕帕力莫、于里昂热、穆恩布瑞达在丧灵钟的罗薇娜会馆里开会，她就带着工具去野外采集。毕竟她也是打算结婚的人，总不能靠奥尔什方一人的薪水，她也得开始攒钱了。

同样不喜欢冗长会议的桑克瑞德，背着竹筐水桶就跟着美女战士屁颠屁颠的一起去了野外。昔日稳重可靠的战友，此时只是个中二晚期的少年，还没有遇到过挫折，满脑子打架撩妹扬名立万。

光带着大草帽，蜥蜴革皮衣，穿着宽松肥大的亚麻及膝裤，皮带上挂满了叮叮当当的镰刀锄头，背上还有个大鱼竿。她拿着手斧在草丛里扒拉着草药时，闻到甜丝丝的香气，定睛一看，鼻尖前一朵鲜艳的红色野玫瑰。

她顺着拿着花的手看过去，是桑克瑞德胶原蛋白满满的圆润脸颊：“鲜花配美人，你就像这朵花一样，本不该出现在这样荒芜的野外。”

光才发现他年轻时说骚话的本事不输给灵灾后的奥尔什方，她接过花，插在胸前的口袋里，低声说了句谢谢。桑克瑞德不懂采集，他拂去石头上的灰尘，缓慢坐下来，看着光认真工作的侧脸。

路易索瓦老师口中的她宛如天人，他还是不相信如此娇美的花朵会是什么凶残的蛮神杀手。

突然，两人都绷紧了后背，他们对视一眼，身后不远处传来加雷马人巡视时特有的金属声。

光摇摇头，把手里的镐头丢给桑克瑞德，示意他别慌张。桑克瑞德当即会意，学着她的样子在草里扒拉着。

“那边的两个人！把手举起来！转过来！”

光听话的丢下手斧，举起手，缓缓的转过来。就她的装扮，以及采草药的娴熟手法，一大筐各种矿石，以及水桶里的鱼，换做谁都会把她当做附近镇上的农民——她都打算跟帝国兵说桑克瑞德是她的混混儿子了。

只可惜，带头的人看清她的脸后，兴奋的小声喊了句：“挚友？”

这声呼唤让光瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，她僵硬的仰起头，从草帽宽大的帽檐外张望：“芝诺斯？”

芝诺斯穿着像盖乌斯那样的纤巧型魔导装甲，离开了夸张的裙撑，屁股也没有那么大。他金灿灿的齐肩短发，柔顺的垂在颈侧，平日面无表情的脸笑的满面绯红。他是真的意外、真的开心能在这里见到挚友。

他今天突然来了心情，带队出来巡逻：“我的挚友，你怎么会出现在这里？”

十几岁的芝诺斯既有少年的清秀，更有少女的艳丽，还没有日后成熟后的棱角与可怖的威慑力。只是纯粹的美，美的动人心魄。光看见这样的脸，忍不住把脸庞散乱的头发掖到耳后。他总是怎么好看，而她永远都是满身泥土满脸汗水狼狈不堪。

光提着篮子低头笑笑：“那个……要结婚了……赚点钱……”

听到这句话，芝诺斯还没来得及反应，身旁的桑克瑞德哀嚎着扔下锄头：“什么！你要结婚了！我怎么办！”

光觉得自己嘴角在抽筋：“关你什么事？”

桑克瑞德捂着脸：“你欺骗我的感情！骗子！”说罢，他泪奔状一路小跑绝尘而去。

目瞪口呆的两人看着他远去的背影，过了一会芝诺斯又恢复他万年不变的冷酷扑克脸：“挚友，能在这里相遇是我莫大的荣幸。不知道我是否可以邀请你到我的住处做客一段日子？”

做客？就是光明正大的从正门进入东方堡？光低着头沉思这些话的意义。

芝诺斯生怕她会拒绝，赶紧解释：“我不会给你造成困扰，只是单纯的想邀请你做客。”

光摘下草帽，点点头。

芝诺斯身后的侍卫们，立即走上前来，拎起她装满鱼的水桶和装满草药矿石的背篓。

而在不远处岩石背后的桑克瑞德，面沉如水的站起身，看来渗透计划很顺利呢。幸亏他提前离开，不然芝诺斯未必肯邀请光。

芝诺斯和两个人慢慢的走在摩杜纳崎岖的山路上。

侍卫们发现，一贯冷酷的殿下眼神落在这位农家女身上时，像春风一样的柔软，连声调都无意识的压低了：“刚才那个人是谁？”

在芝诺斯面前撒谎是没用的，他天生有着野兽般的直觉。

光低着头：“一位后辈，他说他很仰慕我，走哪都跟着我。”

芝诺斯低头正好看见她的白皙的后颈，他很想试试自己一只手是不是可以刚好握住。

光抬起头，仰望身侧的人，眼睛笑的像月牙一样：“你比上次见面长高了好多，你到底有两米几？”

身高？芝诺斯还真没量过自己的身高，反正所有人都比他矮，而他似乎一直没有停止生长：“我也没量过……你的武器呢？”

光指指腰上的一串采集工具：“不骗你，我真是出来赚钱的。想在伊修加德砥柱层买能看见云海的房子，好贵的。”

“结婚？跟那个骑士吗？”

点头。

也是，还能有谁呢。


End file.
